


Antonio Stark's Rules for Happiness

by SirSapling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: Tony think's theres some fairly important rules to life. Steve thinks he's a ridiculous.





	Antonio Stark's Rules for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardingbeedle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/gifts).



> So, Beedle sent me the most Ults fitting meme in the world from Modern Family ([see it here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/972a5c62-9b96-43e4-8c1b-e19206469f1c/ddb24pd-d973e551-7aef-4b43-8d38-aae09f6ff6af.jpg/v1/fill/w_852,h_938,q_70,strp/modfam_by_sirsapling_ddb24pd-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTEzMiIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzk3MmE1YzYyLTliOTYtNDNlNC04YzFiLWUxOTIwNjQ2OWYxY1wvZGRiMjRwZC1kOTczZTU1MS03YWVmLTRiNDMtOGQzOC1hYWUwOWY2ZmY2YWYuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwMjkifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.UH-Ehh-16-mjXcoDCBXIx_iNKX5V9B8kG3nLIbEHk5E)) and it became imperative to draw this as fast as I possibly could before someone beat me to it.
> 
> And just to avoid any misunderstandings, Steve may think Tony is ridiculous, but he _**adores**_ his silly, witty husband.  
> (And there's an extra doodle for that, at the Tumblr and Twitter links below!)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Tumblr](https://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/186101706633/so-bardingbeedle-sent-me-the-most-ults-fitting) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sirsapling/status/1147619952834297856) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzlyWwRnwEI/) | [Dreamwidth](https://sirsapling.dreamwidth.org/3815.html) | [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/sirsapling/art/Antonio-Stark-s-Rules-for-Happiness-804635583?ga_submit_new=10%3A1562448666) |[PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/740431)


End file.
